Always and Forever
by tvdfans4ever
Summary: Damon Salvatore is the , head of "Creazione di reti" - a top networking company. He has everything he ever wanted in life. But a fatal accident causes him to lose his memory and changes his life forever..for the worse. Can he be saved? Ps. i know the summary is not so great..but bear with me this is my first fanfic. Charcters: Delena/Bonnie/Klaus. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first Delena fanfiction! DE forever! God i so love them together! Hehe.. :)**

**Please let me know what you think about it. Its loosely based on a movie i watched recently.**

**Plz..review so i can write more! :DD**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 1:**

"All right interns, listen up. I'm Dr. Fell your senior resident and mentor. For the next five years you shall work under me , follow every rule and do as i say. Is that clear. Rule number 1, when a nurse, doctor any attendant pages you, you answer every page at a run . Your interns, grunts, so i suggest you do your best every time and prove yourself. Rule number 2, sleep whenever you can, for all i know its going to be one hell of a ride these five years. And Rule number 3 when i say go, you go..Any questions. Okay , now get cracking" , said Meredith Fell sizing up her new batch of interns. God this was going to be one tough year she thought.

Bonnie Bennet was one of her interns. Bonnie had always been interested in medicine. Her parents had died due to a car accident , when she was five years old. Despite all their efforts the doctors werent able to save them. Since that day she had decided to take up medicine as a career as she wanted to help as many people as she could. There was no better way of serving mankind than being a doctor she thought. It was the most noble profession.

As she flipped through the files of various patients , she came across a rather old one .

April 13th 2009

Patient's name: Damon Salvatore

Age: 30 years old

Suffering from chronic amnesia. Patient is able to remember things for about 10 minutes and then blacks out again.

Doctor:Meredith Fell

Below the details was a picture of him. She gasped. He was _beautiful_ . He had raven black hair and such startling blue ,hypnotizing eyes which seemed to suck you right in. She was so mesmerized looking at him she almost forgot about the world around her. God if he looked so handsome in that photo ...what..what would he be like in real life...

"Bonnie! What are you doing"

"I..umm..I..was looking through these files doctor and i found a rather intriguing one." she said as she handed over the file.

"Damon Salvatore", said Meredith with a grim face "I handled this case years ago. Its useless. Let me know when you find something else"

"But Dr. Fell we can do something about this. This man can be saved. We can try and get his memory back..and.. and i know its not hopeless.." she protested

"Are you the one who's in charge? Did you forget everything i just said? I tried everything i could Bonnie. Everything. For 2 years i persisted with this case and yet nothing happened. I know you're eager to help and that its your first day but this man can't be saved. So, just ..take up some other case.."

"Dr. Fell could you at least tell me what happened. Just to satisfy my curiosity"

"Okay", she said with a sigh. "I was working late one night when this man was brought in. He was unconscious ,bleeding heavily and his pulse was dropping. He was going to die. Apparently some passers by had found him like this in a side street and had immediately brought him here. Anyway he had a concussion and a cerebellar haemorrhage. We worked all night trying to help him survive and in the end it all paid off ..but he lost his memory. We tried everything to help him get it back- rehabilitation, contacting his friends and relatives, psychological therapy..yet he could only remember things vaguely but barely for a few minutes. We gave up in the end. We had to. There were other patients who needed to be taken care of and we couldn't have just ignored them for this one guy."

"How did he get hurt?"

"Upon further investigation it was found that he had been hit repeatedly on the head with something really hard..like a hammer or something..and probably stabbed a few times. It was brutal. The cops still haven't found who did it. Looks like they gave up too. Its sad, for a man who had everything.."

"Everything?"

"You dont know much about him do you. Not surprising though ,not many people knew what he was like.." Just then the tiny device in her pocket began beeping.

"We gotta run now, duty calls. "

As Bonnie ran after her but all she could think about was the man with the blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Its me again! So i decided to do this chapter from Damon's POV. Hope you like it. I thought for a long while as to what to do with Elena..and then well see..i have everything planned out and even if the story seems a bit uninteresting here..bear with me plz..again, I know what i'm doing. My friend liked the idea behind the story ( She's a huge Delena fan too) So i hope you guys like it too!**

**Plz. review! :D It'll help me write more, at least ill know if anybody's still reading.. :P **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

It was 10:00 am in the morning. Sunlight streamed in through the curtains, lighting up the ransacked bedroom which looked like it hadn't been taken care of in ages. Damon sat up in bed, groggily rubbing his eyes. He looked around in confusion, slowly registering each and every detail of the room he was in. There was a huge map behind his bed, with names of various people, addresses, their photos and personal information pinned up on it. He looked up and tried to recognize them however he didn't remember ever encountering any of them.

He slowly walked towards the door and flicked on the lights. Next to the switch was a small sticky note, stuck on the door:

_"Go down the corridor and take your first right. You shall reach the bathroom"_

Weird, he thought but he did as he was told. Upon entering the bathroom he saw how huge it was. There was an LCD tv mounted on the opposite wall and a bubble bath was waiting for him with two glasses of champagne nearby. He smirked. What a nice way to start the day. He strode forwards towards the mirror where he saw another sticky note:

_"Take off your shirt"_

Wow! He thought. All of this must be from some hot chick he banged last night. Meh! Who cared anyway. He shrugged and took off his shirt.

That's when he felt himself grow numb. He felt goosebumps erupt all over his body. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. His entire torso was covered in tattoos ,the most prominent one being right across his chest in bold letters:

**"ELENA WAS KILLED"**

Beneath it was the name**"Klaus."**

Suddenly he seemed to have remembered everything. Elena. His angel. Brutally murdered by Klaus. Klaus, the man who ruined his life. He could hear her screams, her cries of pain, her innocent face being smashed into the wall, her body being thrown across the floor, her soft eyes, her tears .

_"IAN!"_

"No!" he gasped.

"No! NO!" .This couldn't be happening.

"ELENA!" he screamed in agony."ELENA!"

His eyes became red and tears began streaming down his face. He clenched his fists and his body became stiff ready to lunge at something. Then he noticed another note:

_"Turn around"_

He spun around in an instant and noticed another mirror in front of him a few feet away. It helped him look at the inscriptions on his back

"Find Klaus. KILL HIM"

And that's when he noticed a small tattoo on his arm hardly visible amidst all the bold letters.

**"Always and forever."**

A faint memory stirred within him. It was a sunny day. He remembered a picnic.

Her smile. Her innocent laughter. Their fingers intertwined together. Her kissing him. Her soft lips on his skin. And what she had said:

_"I don't know about the future, Ian .All I know, right now, in this moment ,is that I love you and will love you always and forever."_

He fell to the ground screaming and clutching his head. Why was this happening? WHY!? WHY!

Then he noticed another note stuck to the ground, and it seemed pretty long as compared to the others:

_" Don't panic, this happens everyday. You're strong for her. Fight for the girl who loved you. Fight for your Elena. Don't let her death cripple you. She didn't die in vain. Find Klaus. Do everything you can to make him pay and don't stop till you avenge her death. Make him suffer for all that he did to her._

_But first have a bath, she would have wanted you to take care of yourself. There is a camera outside waiting for you and a few photos in the first drawer to your left in your wardrobe. You'll know what to do. Don't remove this note or any of them for that matter. They're for helping you remember."_

He nodded and slowly slipped into the tub. It instantly calmed him and made him feel better. But as soon as he picked up the glass of champagne memories from last night came flooding back to him. He'd seen her. Elena. She was there. No.. 'd prepared a bath and poured out two glasses of champagne but then she had begun screaming and he had tried to calm her and she was crying and shrieking in pain and he had tried to help her..but..but...something wasn't right. Her face...her eyes..it wasn't the same...she...she wasn't her...it was someone else...A blonde...Why was she here?What did she want? And then he remembered hitting her and her running away.. He threw things around...that explained why the room was ransacked...That's when he heard something purring nearby..

_" Where are we going?", she laughed._

_" Shh...it's a surprise"_

_"Ian" she moaned_

_"Have patience Elena."_

_She gasped. "Oh Ian!She's beautiful!" she said scooping up the little kitten in her arms._

_"I knew you loved animals so I thought I'd bring her home for you. There was a guy on the street selling her, he looked like he was in desperate need of some money so I decided to buy her. I paid him extra too." he beamed._

_Apparently Elena had that effect on people . She could turn even the most miserly of men into philanthropists and he was more than willing to do anything which would bring a smile on her face._

_She bent forward and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Thank you."she smiled_

_"So what should we call her?"_

_"Lynx. Her name would be Lynx"_

He looked at her and smiled. "Come here sweetheart." Lynx was their baby. Ever since Damon had brought her home, Elena had been very protective of her. She would never let her out of her sight and always insisted that she get the best of everything. Damon too had taken a liking to that scrawny little cat, even though he had been a tad bit jealous at first of all Elena's attention it was receiving ,but they had gradually grown to develop a mutual liking towards each other. She purred again as she dragged a towel towards him. He noticed another note pinned to her collar:

_" Feed me. My food is in the first drawer towards your right ,in the kitchen"_

He sighed and got up. As he passed the corridor he noticed that the walls were lined with an array of photographs of ...

HER.

He ran his fingertips over each and every photo trying hard to remember the moments he spent with her ,but in vain .The photos only reminded him of a few moments he spent with her ,which he would soon forget about again after sometime. It was no use. He reached his wardrobe and there was another one of those notes pinned up:

_"Open me"_

This was really frustrating. What had become of his life? He was a useless vegetable even incapable of fulfilling his basic needs. He was hopeless, he thought as he opened the cupboard. _" Don't give up Damon"_ said another note.

Poof!

He figured this was his daily routine. He would give up hope at a few places in the house and there would be another note to keep giving him hope, like a personal reminder or something. But he was thankful for them for they seemed to be the only friends he had got at the moment ,apart from Lynx of course.

He opened the drawer, took out the camera and stared at the photos. There was a picture of a guy with the name J Brennan written on it. He remembered seeing him somewhere . As if by instinct Lynx began nipping at his toes urging him to follow her and so he did until he reached the map and found a picture of him pinned on it ,in the middle...

And that's when he knew what to do. So he quickly went to the kitchen, fed Lynx put on his clothes - a black shirt and pants and smirked ,when he saw himself in another mirror. God this place was full of yellow sticky notes and mirrors...

_"Keep smiling. She loved it when you smiled. It made her happy"_ said another note and so he did.

Just then the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw a young brunette woman smiling brightly at him. She was accompanied by three other men and one of them was wearing a white coat. She looked like a corporate office employee or maybe someone's personal secretary he thought.

"Good morning Damon!" she said cheerfully stepping inside. "How are you feeling today?"

How did she know him. Was she a friend?

"Oops I'm sorry I forgot..." she said and probably by looking at the perplexed expression on his face she began rummaging through some stuff in her purse before she showed him a photo of her. The name " Rose" was written on it.

Rose. Rose he thought racking his brains trying to remember. He went to his desk and began searching through the various photos of people that he had. Finally he found a picture of her. Beneath her name were written the words:

" Secretary, friend ."

" I'm your secretary Damon " she said smiling from outside.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot!" he said with an apologetic grin. "Please come in" he said stepping aside.

"I just came to check up on you and I brought a few people with me. Damon this is Dr. Tanner, he's a friend" she said gently " He just wanted to have a look at you"

He shrugged and sat down .

"Good Morning, Mr. Salvatore !" said the man as he sat down next to him. He wasn't that old , middle aged probably ,with an air of authority around him. He looked like he knew what he was doing.

He took out some sort of instrument from the briefcase he was carrying and carefully began examining him. He must be a doctor he thought.

" Everything seems fine but I just want to have a look at your chest," he said.

_"Ah!"She giggled. "Ian stop it, please.. I'm trying to do something here" she said still laughing._

_"Please"._

_"But i'm having so much fun." he replied as he continued tickling her eliciting another round of giggles from her._

_She moaned. "If you don't stop I'm not going to bake these cookies, and that's final."_

_"Party pooper." he said pouting. He looked so adorable ,with those puppy dog eyes and his soft lips just waiting to be kissed ,she thought._

_As he began making his way to the couch in the living room, she ran after him ,turned him around , locked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She had intended it to be soft and chaste but it turned out to be something much more... passionate. As she began threading her fingers through his hair he lifted he lifted her up and placed her on the counter._

_"Mmm..but what about the cookies?" he asked innocently as possible._

_"Screw the cookies.I just want to do this." she said as she took of his shirt._

_"In the kitchen, Elena?" he said raising his eyebrow ._

_"Fine. I'll just go back to baking then" she replied casually jumping of the counter. But he caught her arm ,pulled her towards him and began kissing her again._

_"You know I could never refuse you ,angel" he replied kissing his way down her neck. She giggled._

_"I know"_

_"I love you so much ,beautiful" he said pulling her into his arms and cupping her face in his hands_

_She put her hands on his chest and then whispered gently into his ear.."I love you too.."_

"STOP!" he screamed as Dr. Tanner put the stethoscope on his chest.

"Mr. Salvatore it'll just take a moment..."

"Stop!" he said and caught his hand. He gripped it so tight that his knuckles turned white and began twisting it. Tanner shrieked in pain. His face was contorted and he was trying to pry his hand off, but in vain. Damon gave it one sharp twist and heard a slight crack.

"AAH! AAH!"

"Damon! What have you done!" exclaimed Rose.

"Don't touch me! GO AWAY, all of you! Just get out of my house!"

"But.."

"I said leave...And next time don't bring anyone Rose!" he screamed shoving them all out of the house and banging the door in their faces.

He clutched his head and sat down on the couch reflecting on what had just happened. Ugh ! Why wouldn't it just stop. Every single time he thought about her he felt like he was going to break...and the problem was he couldn't. He couldn't break down now, he needed to be strong, for her. But it was just that, he felt so sad, so lonely . He felt as if everything in his life , everything he had ,had been taken away from him. She was gone and she wasn't coming back and it was all his fault. If only he could just go back and set things right..it would all be fine again, perfect just the way it was..

But HE would still be there. Klaus would still be there to ruin things for him..That's why he needed to be eliminated from the game. Yes ,this was all a game and his challenge was to kill him. Klaus may have won but it wasn't over yet. He knew that and thats what he had to do, to lure him out, wait for the kill and then do it and he wouldn't hesitate, not for a second.

Never in his life did he want something so badly than to have the satisfaction of killing the devil himself, except for marrying Elena of course, he thought. Sweet, innocent, Elena. His angel.

He sighed. What he wouldnt give to just see her again.

Yup he needed another shower...

As he took of his clothes and stepped in he heard a noise coming from the living room Who could have come to visit him so early in the morning?

As he made his way outside, he noticed a man rummaging through his things... and that's when he lunged at him. Both of them were sent tumbling to the ground. Damon began punching the stranger and trying to choke him but he was soon overpowered. Now ,the man tried to throttle him but Damon grabbed his collar and banged his head against the drawer nearby. Taking advantage of his temporary haze Damon hit him with his lamp post, twice , thrice and then threw him at the glass door separating the living room and the kitchen. The glass shattered and the man was thrown forwards. Damon rushed to the kitchen, picked up a knife,pushed him down and swiftly stabbed him in the gut. The man collapsed on the ground.

He smiled cruelly at the dying man and smirked at him.

"Hello Brennan. Hope you enjoyed your stay" he said as he stabbed him again.

"Ahhh!"

"Tell Klaus i'm coming for him..or wait I'll tell him myself"

"AAhh!"

"Is that all you have to say..ahh!"

"Ouch!"

"Hmm..try again?"

"How about this? ..She was a pretty one..your girl.. a tasty little thing with a sharp tongue. Damn !She was hot.. ,really enjoyed doing that to her you know.."

Damon screamed and smashed his head against the floor.

"Poor thing.."he coughed "And look at you now, you think you can kill him all by yourself...Well you're wrong. He's invincible. Nobody knows where he is, what he's doing, what he's going to do next? He's practically invisible..And..what do you think you'll get by killing me? Revenge? You ain't satisfied yet?Killing me won't get you anything .You still won't know where he is. I could still help you know.."

"You bastard.."he scoffed. "I have everything I need and as for killing you... This one's for Elena" he said and with that he took the knife and chopped off his fingers and then finally slit his throat.

Damon looked at his dead body lying on the ground ,grabbed the knife ,carved the symbol X on his chest and began slitting various parts of his body .And finally he spat on him, trying to disgrace him in every way possible.

Then he went to his desk, pulled out his picture and wrote the word "Done" on it. One down, a few more to go.

"Watch out Klaus, here I come" he thought as he walked towards the shower for the third time that day leaving Brennan's dead mutilated body all alone in the kitchen..

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know..Elena's dead! It pretty much sucks.. Some of you may also be wondering why she referred to Damon as Ian. You probably thought i got the names mixed up didn't you? Well I did on purpose..Ill explain more in the next chapter. I want to keep the suspense going :P**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Sneak Peek for ch3

Hi guys!

So these are a few things I'm going to do. I've decided to post a chapter every week and if you guys want to read more please review! If I get a minimum of 4 reviews, I'll write/publish the next chapter.

Chapter 3 will have a small reference to the show_ Rookie Blue._ Its going to be about the cops trying to find Brennon and then two officers kind of follow up a lead they have on Damon. The next few chapters will be a flashback of Damon and Elena' s relationship, first meeting and other stuff .

Anyway I don't want to give away much more as it'll ruin the fun.

Hope you have a great week ahead!

Sneak Peek:

As he walked in through the front door he noticed nothing had changed. Everything was just the way it was supposed to be. Sirens blaring, officers running about here and there, detectives ordering the rookies to get to work, and the Staff Sergeant screaming at everyone to get their butts moving. Yeah, he was home again. Home sweet home, he thought as he made his way towards the authoritative man standing in front of him.

The last time he was here, Sergeant Saltzman was just a T.O (Training Officer) but as luck would have it ,Sergeant John Gilbert had resigned and now here he was, his shrewd but friendly T.O. smiling warmly at him as he welcomed him home again.

"Ah Donovan! My favourite rookie! Good to see you back!"

"Yeah thanks Ric ..i mean Sarge" he said with a goofy grin.

"Well we have a lot of work to do. As usual Division 17 has so far, mind you,managed to get ahead of us in ..just about everything and as unhappy as i am about those bastards beating us i'm proud our Division..but... we lack good men and you come in at a very good time, thank god for that." he said.

"Well, some wise guy once told me that nothing comes easy in life..you gotta work your ass off to get what you want. Work hard..play hard and party hard" said Matt smirking.

"Yeah, some wise guy, huh." Just then an announcement was made asking him to report at the reception.

" Anyway briefing's in five and don't be late Donovan! Might want to make a good impression on the Sarge..." he said laughing. "Oh...and welcome back!" he said before running down the corridor.

Matt smiled. His brief meeting with Ric had made him feel good after a long time. Things would finally return back to normal soon or so he thought...


End file.
